Curved shower rod attachment assemblies that are intended to aid in contouring a shower curtain associated with a curved shower rod inwardly to contain water spray are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,287 discloses a curved shower curtain rod assembly. Unlike a straight shower rod, a curved rod, which is typically 5′ to 6′ in length, is subject to significant moment forces and in turn torsional forces at the bowed portion. Curved shower rods are typically connected to the wall brackets by a vertical hinge. However, vertical hinges allow for rotation of the bracket, which results in the curved rod sagging.